Mine!
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Kim Jongin dan Kim Joonmyeon bertengkar seperti anak-anak hanya untuk memperebutkannya./ Kai x Kyungsoo x Suho / a KaiHoSoo fic. EXO! Mind to review?/


**Mine!**

**Kim Joonmyeon x Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

**An EXO fanfiction.**

**Sedikit abal, agak aneh ._. ga masuk akal juga ._. pointless agaknya ._.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

"Kai."

"Hm."

Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang dengan tajam. Seolah jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mereka ingin menghabisi orang yang tengah mereka tatap.

"Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi."

"Wae? Dia kekasihku,"

"Cih. Kau tahu kan Kyungsoo itu milikku."

"Enak saja, Kyungsoo-_hyung_ jelas milikku."

"Darimana kau tahu, Kai?"

"Karena dia sayang padaku."

"Dia juga sayang padaku!"

"Kau mengarang, Kim Joonmyeon. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memelukmu di dorm,"

"Tentu, dia hanya memelukku ketika kami sedang berdua saja,"

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah berdua!"

"Pernah!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bo—"

"KALIAN RIBUT SAJA! INI MASIH PAGI SEKALI!"

Jeritan terakhir berasal dari Baekhyun yang tengah menggosok matanya dengan mengantuk sembari membuka pintu kamar yang dibaginya dengan Chanyeol. Wajah pria manis itu masih berantakan, namun matanya menatap tajam dan tidak suka pada Suho dan Kai yang tengah beradu mulut di ruang tamu.

"Tapi Suho-_hyung_ ngaku-ngaku kalau Kyungsoo-_hyung_ itu miliknya, hyung!" adu Kai.

"Aku tidak bohong kan? Dia suka memelukku dan terkadang menyelimutiku kalau kedinginan," balas Suho sambil menyeringai _angelic_.

"Kyungsoo kan memang suka peluk-peluk _member_," balas Baekhyun sengit. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo kan perhatian, jadi wajar saja kalau dia menyelimutimu waktu kau kedinginan, _hyung_."

"Ha!" Kai menunjuk Suho dengan tatapan 'bahahaha-lihat-kan-kau-hanya-geer'.

"Kau juga, Hitam!" seru Baekhyun, mulai emosi. "Meskipun dia kekasihmu, Kyungsoo itu sayang sama semua _member_. Dia juga sering memelukku dan menyelimutiku bahkan membuatkan aku makanan favoritku. Sekarang hentikan ocehan kalian dan kembali tidur!"

_BLAM._

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan geram setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan dua seme yang masih beradu pandang dengan ganasnya memperebutkan Kyungsoo sementara yang diperebutkan masih pulas bergelung didalam selimut.

"Awas kau, hyung."

"_Stay away from my_ Kyungie, Kim Jongin."

"_No, you stay away_."

"_No, you_!"

"_You!"_

"TIDUR!"

Jeritan keras dari kamar ChanBaek langsung membuat dua seme itu berlarian ke kamar masing-masing dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Ternyata mitos itu benar.

Orang yang jarang marah akan sangat mengerikan ketika sudah emosi.

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

Saat sarapan tiba. Semua member datang berhamburan ke ruang makan dorm EXO saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay memukul-mukul panci dengan spatula, pertanda makanan sudah siap. Sembilan pemuda kelaparan dengan cepat menempati bangku-bangku kosong di meja makan sementara tiga orang yang kebagian tugas memasak dengan cekatan mengangkat panci-panci yang berisi sarapan mereka untuk hari itu keatas meja makan.

"Yehet~" Sehun langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan menusuk kimchi. "Kimchi buatan _hyungs_ adalah yang terbaik," gumamnya sebelum melahap sayuran yang sudah difermentasi tersebut.

"Sup miso lagi?" Luhan cemberut sambil menyendok kuah sup miso tersebut. "Kyungie-_ya_, kau janji akan masak samgyetang untukku. Kapan?"

"Masih belum tahu, _hyung_," Kyungsoo dengan cekatan menuangkan sup ke mangkuk masing-masing member. "Suho-_hyung_ dan Jongin belum belanja lagi, sih."

"AKU NGGAK MAU BELANJA BARENG DIA!" jerit Kai sambil menunjuk Suho, membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget.

"'KAU KIRA AKU MAU BELANJA DENGANMU? NGGAK!" balas Suho sengit sambil menyendok sebuah tofu kecil dari mangkuk supnya. Membuat _member_ yang lain ikut kaget karena biasanya Suho tidak pernah marah-marah seperti ini, apalagi sama Kai.

"Kalian berantem?" tanya Kris sambil menyambar mangkuk nasi yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. "Jangan berantem. Suho, kau itu malu-maluin kalo marah-marah. Kai, kau itu sejatinya lebih malu-maluin dari Suho. Jangan bikin nama baikmu tercoreng," nasehat _ultimate leader_ itu santai, mengundang tawa tertahan dari Tao, Chen dan Xiumin.

"Dan _hyung_ bahkan lebih malu-maluin lagi. Kalau tidak percaya, coba lihat saja _broadcast_'nya _EXO Showtime_," balas Kai sambil menyendok kimchi banyak-banyak, kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut. Ucapannya tidak sadar mengundang empat garis siku-siku muncul di jidat Kris. Untung saja Tao dengan sigap mengelus-elus punggung _gege_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu, dengan cepat meredakan emosi Kris sebelum pria tinggi itu mencincang Kai.

Tangan Kai terulur hendak mengambil mangkuk nasi yang disodorkan Kyungsoo ketika Suho menangkis tangan Kai dari jangkauan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Itu punyaku," Suho sewot sambil mengambil mangkuk nasi di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja, itu punyaku!" Kai tidak mau kalah kembali merebut mangkuk nasi Suho.

"Punyaku!" Suho berusaha merebut mangkuk nasinya kembali, tapi mangkuk nasi itu dipegang dengan erat oleh Kai, membuat Suho kesulitan.

"Punyakuuuuu! Kyungsoo-_hyung_ memberikannya padaku!" Kai menarik si mangkuk nasi keras-keras. Suho menggertakkan giginya.

"Tapi kau tidak mengambilnya tuh. Berarti ini punyaku!" Suho menarik lebih keras, membuat si mangkuk nasi terlihat seperti tali tambang. Chanyeol dan Tao menatap kasihan ke si mangkuk nasi yang seolah menjerit malang, '_Tolong lepaskan aku dari manusia-manusia ini!'_

"Sudahlah!" Baekhyun merebut mangkuk nasi tersebut, kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini punya Chanyeol sekarang! Masalah selesai!"

"Tapi—" kalimat Suho terpotong.

"—itu mangkuk dari Kyungsoo-_hyung_!" Kai menyambung kalimat Suho.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Suho dan Kai menjerit bareng sambil meremas rambut masing-masing. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi sebal. Kyungsoo mengambil sendok sup, kemudian menggetok kepala Suho dan Kai dengan sendok sup.

_BLETAK!_

_BLETAK!_

"Kalian nggak malu apa? Kalau tetangga atas atau bawah denger gimana?" Kyungsoo ngomel-ngomel. "Sekarang cepat selesaikan sarapan! Kita ada jadwal sebentar lagi!"

"Tapi..." Suho memasang _puppy eyes_nya.

"...nasi~" Kai memandang _member-member_ lain yang sudah mulai menyendokkan kimchi dan nasi ke mulut masing-masing serta mengambil sup miso. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang mangkuk nasinya belum terisi.

"AMBIL SENDIRI!"

Kali ini Lay yang meledak sampai Kai dan Suho nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. Lay yang biasanya kalem-pun bisa meledak karena bosan mendengar rengekan dan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Suho dan Kai mengangguk takut-takut, kemudian mulai berebut sendok nasi yang tergeletak pasrah diatas _rice cooker_, bertanya-tanya apakah nasibnya akan seperti si mangkuk nasi yang kini berbahagia dalam genggaman Chanyeol ataukah menderita selamanya di tangan Suho dan Kai.

"Aku duluan," Suho mulai tarik-tarikan sendok nasi dengan Kai.

"Tidak, ini nasi bikinan Kyungsoo! Kau sebagai _hyung_ seharusnya mengalah!" Kai menarik sendok nasi lebih keras. Suho dan Kai saling menggertakkan gigi, masing-masing menarik sendok tersebut sekuat tenaga.

"Sekali lagi kalian rebutan, kalian tidak akan dapat makan siang dan makan malam." sahut Kyungsoo santai sambil menyendokkan nasinya kedalam mulut. Sementara mendapat ancaman begitu, Suho dan Kai seketika saling menyerahkan sendok nasi yang nyaris saja patah menjadi dua kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak bertindak. Mereka yang tadinya berebut sendok kini saling mempersilahkan satu sama lain untuk mengambil nasi duluan.

"Silakan ambil duluan, Hitam!"

"Tidak, tidak," Kai menggeleng sungkan. "Kau _hyung_-nya, silakan ambil duluan."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, silakan ambil—"

"Itu nasi buatan Lay-hyung," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan jamur.

"Aku lapar," Suho langsung merebut sendok nasi di tangan Kai, lalu mengambil nasi banyak-banyak.

"Aku juga," Kai memandang _hyungdeul_'nya dengan gusar. Perutnya semakin lapar, dan Suho mengambil nasi banyak sekali. Bisa-bisa Kai tidak kebagian nasi. Kyungsoo menarik piyama Kai, menyuruhnya duduk dulu sembari menunggu selesai Suho mengambil nasi.

"Jangan khawatir," Kyungsoo berbisik pada Kai. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk KaiSoo duduk bersebelahan dimana-mana. "Kalau nasinya habis, nanti kau kubuatkan lagi. Sabarlah sebentar,"

Mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum cerah. Pria yang nyaris saja menjadi maknae seandainya Sehun tidak ada itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, kemudian duduk manis sambil memasang tampang 'aku-anak-baik' menyebabkan seluruh _member_ mereka menatap heran pada Kai. Sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

Setelah mengambil nasi, Suho melontarkan _glare_-nya pada Kai yang baru saja berdiri hendak mengambil nasi.

'_Ini belum berakhir, Kim Jongin.'_

Suho menyuapkan sesendok besar nasi hingga mulutnya penuh, masih dengan memandang Kai dengan tatapan sebal dan gemas. Mengundang yang ditatap untuk berpose unyu ala Taemin-hyung'nya sebentar disela kegiatannya mengambil nasi.

'_Selama Kyungsoo belum dinikahi siapapun, aku akan tetap berusaha._' batin Suho sambil memasukkan lebih banyak nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Joonmyeon-ah, kau seperti hamster," celetuk Lay.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Hai ._. kali ini multichap tapi akan sebisa mungkin dibikin two-shot ._. soalnya saya juga males ngetik banyak2 x_x

Bisa minta reviewnya? ._. Soalnya saya bingung ini kudu dilanjut apa nggak, jadi aku butuh pendapat reader juga. Perlukah dilanjut? ._.

Sankyu :)


End file.
